LOGIKA
by Dee Rossalind
Summary: Mimpi adalah angan dan harapan, tapi logika adalah kenyataan. Mimpi dan logika tak akan bisa menyatu, karena keduanya hanya saling menghancurkan satu sama lain. Hyolyn / Hyorin (Ex-Sistar).
1. Chapter 1

**LOGIKA**

Tokoh utama : Hyolyn (Ex-Sistar) dan figur publik Korea lainnya

.

.

Ini adalah karya penulis yang pertama, jadi penulis mohon bimbingannya para pembaca semua.

Penulis akan dengan sangat terbuka menerima semua kritik dan saran yang membangun dari pembaca.

.

.

Kisah ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tempat, waktu, dan karakter tokoh adalah ketentuan penulis sendiri.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^,^

 **Chapter 1**

Suara dering alarm dari ponselku terdengar dan membangunkanku dari dunia mimpi. Aku meraih ponsel yang berada di samping bantal dan memusnahkan suara yang memuakkan itu. Setelah sunyi kembali, tubuhku menolak untuk bangun dan memilih diam di tempat. Namun juga tak bisa kembali tidur karena alarm sialan itu. Akhirnya aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku dan beranjak dari ranjang.

Seperti biasanya, pukul 5.30 pagi aku terbangun, mandi, dan berias. Sarapan jika sempat dan jika ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Aku lebih sering membeli sarapan saat perjalan ke kampus dari pada sarapan di kost. Layaknya anak kost kebanyakan, makan di luar saat uang berlimpah dan makan seadanya atau bahkan puasa jika dompet menipis.

Pukul 6 pagi biasanya aku sudah mengunci kamar dan segera mengeluarkan motorku dari garasi. Setelah mempersiapkan motor dan memeriksa keadaan motor, aku segera berangkat menuju kampus. Sebagai mahasiswa semester dua yang masih dianggap junior di kampus, aku masih sering mendapat kelas pagi karena masih mengikuti mata kuliah paket dan itu benar-benar memuakkan. Tujuanku kuliah di jurusan sastra agar aku bisa lebih santai untuk kuliah, tapi kenyataannya sangat bertolak-belakang. Mungkin inilah yang dijuluki sebagai penderitaan mahasiswa baru. Meski begitu, aku akan bertahan hingga semester depan dan aku akan bisa memilih jadwal kuliahku sendiri.

Sesampainya di gerbang kampus, aku menaiki motorku memasuki loket parkir kampus. Seperti biasa, bapak penjaga loket selalu menggoda dan menjahiliku.

"Aduh, aduh. Kasihan itu motornya harus bawa kamu pagi-pagi begini."

"Kenapa sih, pak? Kalau bapak kasihan sama motor saya, gantikan motor saya dengan yang lebih besar!"

"Halah, begitu saja marah. Masih pagi ini, jangan marah-marah."

"Bapak selalu bikin kesal. Sudah belum?! Nanti saya terlambat!"

"Iya... ini sudah. Galak amat."

Setelah bapak itu memberikan karcis parkir, aku segera memarkirkan motorku yang selalu dicemooh oleh bapak-bapak cerewet itu. Entah kenapa bapak itu hobi sekali menjahiliku. Terakhir kali saat aku menitipkan helmku, kaca helmku sudah digambari dengan spidol permanent. Benar-benar bapak-bapak tak ingat umur, masih saja jahil. Mungkin karena tubuhku yang berbobot lebih ini membuatnya lebih senang menjahiliku dibanding menjahili mahasiswa yang lain. Aku harus mulai membiasakan itu.

"Ola!"

"Oh, hai!"

"Kita jalan bersama ya? Kau ke kelas linguistik kan?"

"Iya."

"Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa harus linguistik di jam pertama?"

"Kita lebih segar dan daya tangkap kita lebih efektif di pagi hari."

"Membosankan! Aku akan tidur saja nanti."

"Kau ini memang hobi sekali mengeluh. Pak Ray tak akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk tidur satu detik pun. Beliau mengajar sambil berkeliling dan tak bisa diam."

"Aiishh! Menyebalkan!"

Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan sahabatku, Egy. Berjaga-jaga untuk membangunkannya nanti jika ia tertidur. Terakhir kali saat kelas fonologi, Egy dikeluarkan dari kelas karena ketahuan tertidur dan aku juga terkena imbasnya karena tak berusaha membangunkannya.

* * *

Aku melihat jam tanganku lagi dan menatap Ola yang masih sibuk mencatat. Sudah pukul 9.40 tapi dosen itu tak berniat untuk menghentikan ocehannya. Seharusnya kelas selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi pak tua itu tak peduli dengan keadaan mahasiswanya yang sudah duduk manis selama hampir tiga jam mendengar ocehannya. Aku mengemasi barang-barangku dan berusaha membuat gerakan yang menimbulkan suara.

"Uhuk! Eheemm.. durasi..uhuk uhuk..."

"Kau ini kenapa?!" bisik Ola sambil menyikut lenganku.

Aku hanya melotot ke arahnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk jam di tanganku. Ola kembali melihat dosen tua itu yang sudah berjalan ke arah kami berdua. Dosen itu tersenyum kepada Ola dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, kali ini tatapannya mengerikan.

"Apakah ada masalah, nona Egy?"

"Maaf, pak. Waktu kelas bapak sudah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi bapak tak segera menutup kuliah ini."

"Kuliah saya itu tiga sks, yang berarti tiga jam. Itu berarti kelas saya masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi. Apakah Anda keberatan?"

"Maaf, pak. Saya membaca buku panduan prodi bahwa satu sks itu satu jam, tetapi satu jam itu lima puluh menit bukan enam puluh menit. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa tiga sks sama dengan dua jam tiga puluh menit. Jika kuliah bapak dimulai pukul 7 pagi, maka kelas selesai pukul 9.30 pagi bukan pukul 10 pagi. Apakah saya salah, pak?"

Dosen itu hanya diam dan menatapku lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku tahu bahwa dosen itu sudah kalah telak denganku.

"Pak Ray, mohon maaf tapi mungkin bapak memang harus menutup kuliahnya."

"Oh, baiklah. Maafkan bapak, kelas hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan."

Ola lagi-lagi berusaha menengahiku, dan dosen tua itu bukannya meminta maaf padaku tapi pada Ola, bahkan sambil tersenyum. Dosen memang pilih kasih dan ingin selalu dianggap benar. Memuakkan. Aku dan Ola memang baru bertemu saat awal masuk kuliah. Dia selalu membelaku saat aku membuat masalah dengan dosen, bahkan terkadang ia juga ikut terkena hukuman karena membelaku. Aku tak tahu kenapa Ola tetap mau menjadi temanku sementara yang lain selalu menghidariku karena aku pembuat masalah.

Aku menggendong tasku dan segera pergi dari kelas itu, sudah tak sudi melihat wajah dosen menyebalkan itu. Saat aku berjalan di koridor kampus, Ola memanggilku dan berlari menghampiriku.

"Kenapa buru-buru seperti itu? Kau mau kemana?

"Aku sudah tak tahan berlama-lama di dalam."

"Aku lapar, kau mau ikut?"

"Baiklah."

Kami akhirnya berjalan menuju kantin kampus dan memesan makanan. Ola terlihat kelaparan, ia memesan satu piring lotek ditambah satu piring nasi dan gorengan. Selera makannya benar-benar tak berubah sejak awal semester satu. Dulu aku sangat kaget dan kini sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan makannya. Ola memiliki tubuh yang gemuk dan dulu ia sering dicemooh oleh teman-teman sekelas. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dengan kepribadiannya. Kenapa ia bisa sangat positif dan optimis? Ola tak pernah tersinggung dengan ejekkan teman-teman dan hanya ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Tak heran ia disukai banyak orang dan memiliki banyak teman. Tapi kenapa ia memilihku sebagai sahabatnya? Aku juga tak mengerti.

"Ola?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi sahabatmu?"

"Hah? Kau ini kerasukan apa hingga bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jadi selama ini kau tak menganggapku sebagai sahabat?"

"Aku tak akan mengejarmu seperti tadi dan memilih makan bersamamu jika kau bukan sahabatku."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena kau tak pernah mengejekku seperti yang lain," jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku kaget mendengar jawabannya. Selama ini aku dikenal sebagai orang yang cuek dan masa bodoh dengan apapun. Mungkin karena itu, aku juga tak peduli dengan penampilan orang lain, termasuk Ola. Saat yang lain mengejek Ola, aku hanya diam dan melihatnya ikut tertawa bersama. Aku kira ia baik-baik saja dengan ejekkan itu selama ini.

"Aku kira kau tak mempermasalahkan ejekkan mereka?"

"Aku hanya menganggap ejekkan mereka sebagai candaan. Aku mengira mereka akan berhenti mengejekku jika aku membiarkan mereka, tapi ternyata orang-orang justru menganggapku tak keberatan jika dijadikan bahan ejekkan dan tak akan sakit hati. Sehingga semakin banyak orang yang mengejekku dan menganggapku baik-baik saja dengan ejekkan mereka."

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku sejak dulu?"

"Tak perlu. Bukan sesuatu yang penting, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Ola..."

"Sudahlah, Egy. Aku tak ingin membahasnya. Aku tak apa, jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun."

Ola hanya tersenyum, ia memiliki lesung pipi di pipi kanannya dan membuatnya terlihat manis. Meskipun ia gemuk, Ola sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang cantik dan aku yakin itu.

* * *

Setelah makan, Egy bersikeras untuk ikut pulang bersamaku ke kost. Terpaksa aku menurutinya karena ia mengancamku untuk membayar tagihan makannya jika tak mengijinkannya pulang bersamaku. Saat keluar dari loket tempat parkir, seperti biasa bapak penjaga loket mengejekku.

"Masih siang kok sudah pulang? Bolos ya?"

"Sok tahu! Kalau iri, pulang saja. Oh sayang sekali, saya lupa kalau bapak harus duduk di sini sampai malam."

"Eh eh eh... dasar tak sopan dengan orang tua."

"Bapak yang memulainya. Jangan mentang-mentang bapak lebih tua, bukan berarti bisa mengejek saya semau bapak. Permisi!"

Aku langsung menarik gas dan pergi dari situ. Sepertinya mulai besok aku akan parkir di loket utara, paling tidak bapak penjaga di sana lebih ramah dan tak banyak bicara saat bekerja. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan Egy untuk parkir di utara saja. Aku bersikeras parkir di selatan karena lebih dekat dengan kelas yang aku ikuti, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika sudah begini. Lebih baik aku lelah karena berjalan jauh daripada lelah meladeni bapak cerewet itu.

Sesampainya di depan pagar kost, Egy sudah sampai lebih dulu dan menunggu. Aku segera membuka pagar dan memasukkan motor ke dalam garasi, begitu juga milik Egy.

"Kau lama sekali, sedang apa sih?"

"Maaf, aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan bapak penjaga parkir yang cerewet itu."

"Lagi?! Sudah aku katakan, lebih baik parkir di utara saja. Aku yang jago perang mulut saja muak meladeninya, apalagi dirimu."

"Iya iya. Aku akan parkir di utara mulai besok."

Aku berjalan dan menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Kostku memang bukan kost elit yang dilengkapi AC, Tv dan kulkas. Namun, kostku termasuk kost menengah dengan ukuran 5x5, belum ditambah kamar mandi dalam. Maka dari itu Egy sangat senang mengunjungi kostku karena kostnya hanya berukuran 2x3. Mau bagaimana lagi? Meski harus membayar sedikit lebih mahal, aku rela demi kenyamanan tubuhku yang tak kecil seperti Egy ini.

"Astaga! Kau membeli kulkas mini baru?"

"Aku suka memasak dan ibuku menyuruhku membelinya supaya bahan makanan dari ibuku bisa disimpan untuk persediaan. Jadi aku bisa lebih hemat dan tak sering makan di luar."

"Kenapa tak menyewa kontrakan sekalian saja? Lebih leluasa, kau tak perlu membawa peralatan masak untuk _camping_ seperti ini. Bukannya akan terkena biaya lebih lagi jika menambah kulkas ini?"

"Tak setiap kali aku memasak dan biaya untuk kulkas tak terlalu mahal, jadi kata ibuku tak masalah. Menyewa kontrakan terlalu besar untuk tinggal sendiri."

"Tak mahal?! Kau menggunakan tv, _rice coocker_ , laptop, dan sekarang kulkas. Itu tak mahal?!"

"Orang tuaku hanya ingin aku tinggal dengan nyaman selama aku kuliah. Apa salah?"

"Astaga, aku lupa kalau keluargamu konglomerat."

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya beruntung dan keluargaku berkecukupan. Kami berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan kami, itu saja. Keluargaku sangat menghargai uang. Kami tak mungkin mengeluarkan uang untuk hal yang sia-sia."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

"Hmmm"

Aku membuka laptopku dan mulai memeriksa _youtube_. Aku selalu membukanya untuk memeriksa berita terbaru dari industri musik Korea. Aku menyukai musik Korea sejak SMP, bahkan aku pernah berkeinginan untuk menjadi trainee di Korea. Ayah dan ibukku adalah orang yang sangat realistis, mereka tak percaya seni bisa menjamin kesuksesan seseorang. Bagi mereka otak dan pendidikanlah yang sudah pasti menjamin masa depan dunia kerja. Padahal aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang penyanyi. Terkadang aku mencoba-coba audisi melalui rekaman suara dan video, tapi hanya berhasil hingga 40 besar.

"Kau mencari audisi lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyerah, mereka selalu menolakku saat melihat videoku."

"Kejam juga, mereka meloloskanmu saat audisi suara tapi langsung menolakmu saat audisi video. Sebenarnya yang mereka cari itu apa? Bakat atau penampilan?"

"Sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Aku mulai memutar lagu dan mengambil ponselku. Aku membuka website beberapa agensi Korea dan tanpa sadar aku mulai mencari pembukaan audisi. Meski aku ingin sekali menyerah, tapi aku benar-benar serius untuk menjadi penyanyi di sana. Aku bahkan mengikuti khursus bahasa Korea sejak SMA, bisa dibilang bahasa Koreaku cukup lancar karena hampir 4 tahun aku mempelajarinya. Sepertinya aku memang harus diet untuk bisa lolos audisi.

* * *

Acara tv tak ada yang menarik untuk di tonton. Aku beralih pada ponselku dan membuka _instagram_. Aku menaik-turunkan ibu jariku dan sesekali menekannya dua kali di beberapa foto yang aku sukai. Sesekali aku menoleh melihat Ola yang kini juga menatap ponselnya. Aku menghela nafas dan mencari _official_ akun milik YG, SM, dan JYP. Tanpa sadar aku terus mencari dengan jeli, tapi audisi mereka sudah lama di tutup dan Ola sudah gagal lolos dalam audisi mereka. Aku melihat Ola yang juga mengela nafas panjang dan membuatku tak pantang menyerah. Aku mencoba mencari di beberapa agensi yang cukup terkenal dan cukup diakui.

AOMG? Sepertinya cukup menarik, di sana tak banyak penyanyi wanita dan menerima suara yang memiliki ciri khas. Pledis? Mereka baru saja sukses dan cukup beresiko. Cube? Agensi ini sempat hampir bangkrut setelah salah satu grup perempuannya yang paling sukses bubar, tidak, tidak. Starship? Sama saja, agensi ini sedang redup. Oh! Rainbow Bridge, tapi hanya ada Mamamoo yang bisa sukses.

"Ola, ada beberapa agensi yang membuka audisi tapi bukan dari YG, SM, dan JYP. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Apakah bisa menjamin aku sukses? Aku sedikit takut mencoba agensi lain."

"Bagaimana jika AOMG? Mereka tak mempedulikan penampilan, yang terpenting suaramu memiliki keunikkan."

"Bukannya agensi itu khusus rapper?"

"Artis perempuan mereka semuanya penyanyi solo, meski tak begitu dikenal."

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus."

"Masih ada Cube, Starship, Pledis, dan Rainbow Bridge yang sedang membuka audisi. Ayolah, kita coba saja semua termasuk AOMG. Bagaimana?"

"Kita? Kau juga akan ikut audisi?"

"Aku ini dancer. Meski suaraku tak sebagus suaramu tapi aku masih bisa menyanyi dan rapku juga tak buruk."

"Sejak kapan? Kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Aku mulai menari sejak aku SD hingga SMA. Orang tuaku menyuruhku berhenti membuang uang untuk khursus menari dan mulai fokus dengan kuliahku."

"Tapi kau harus bisa bahasa Korea jika ingin menjadi rapper di sana."

"Tak ada kata terlambat untuk belajar kan? Aku bisa rap menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan sangat baik, aku jamin itu."

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, kita coba semuanya."

"Itu baru semangat."

Aku mulai duduk di samping Ola dan membuka website agensi-agensi tersebut di laptop Ola. Kami mulai mendaftarkan diri masing-masing. Mengisi formulir dan merekam suara untuk di kirim. Ola membawakan lagu Dean – Instagram dan aku membawakan _freestyle_ rap dengan instrument lagu CL – Mental Breakdown. Kami mencoba mengirim ke agensi AOMG terlebih dahulu karena tanggal audisi mereka sudah mendekati penutupan. Aku hanya berharap agar audisi kami kali ini berhasil lolos hingga final dan kami bisa segera mencoba audisi di Korea secara langsung. Aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin agar bisa menemani Ola nantinya.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Kira-kira seperti itulah gambaran awal kisah yang digambarkan penulis.

Cerita ini masih sebagian kecil dari keseluruhan ceritanya.

Bisa dikatakan perjalanan pembaca masih sangat jauh.

Jadi, nantikan terus kelanjutan kisahnya dan jangan lupa berikan ulasan untuk penulis.

Penulis tak sabar menunggu ulasan menarik dari kalian.

Terima kasih. ^,^


	2. Chapter 2

**LOGIKA**

Tokoh utama : Hyolyn (Ex-Sistar) dan figur publik Korea lainnya

.

.

Ini adalah karya penulis yang pertama, jadi penulis mohon bimbingannya para pembaca semua.

Penulis akan dengan sangat terbuka menerima semua kritik dan saran yang membangun dari pembaca.

.

.

Kisah ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tempat, waktu, dan karakter tokoh adalah ketentuan penulis sendiri.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^,^

 **Chapter 2**

Audisiku dan Egy sudah berlanjut hingga 40 besar untuk agensi AOMG, Pledis, Starship, dan Cube. Kami berdua gagal lolos di tahap awal untuk agensi Rainbow Bridge, mungkin mereka memiliki standar yang cukup tinggi untuk kemampuan menyanyi dan rap. Meski begitu, aku tak menyangka bahwa Egy juga bisa lolos bersamaku di agensi yang sama.

Audisi tahap terakhir untuk lolos 15 besar akan menjadi penentu apakah aku dan Egy bisa audisi di Korea. Di tahap terakhir ini kami mengirimkan video keseluruhan tubuh, menari, dan menjawab pertanyaan wawancara yang sudah di cantumkan dalam website. Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak aku dan Egy mengirimkan audisi tahap terakhir, tapi hasilnya tak kunjung keluar. Aku mulai pesimis dengan mimpiku menjadi penyanyi. Sepertinya perkataan orang tuaku ada benarnya juga, kita harus lebih realistis. Memikirkannya membuatku menghela nafas dalam. Aku hanya berbaring di ranjangku dan menatap langit-kangit. Korea memang tak akan bisa menerima orang gemuk sepertiku untuk menjadi trainee di sana.

"Haiish! Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus!" ocehku sambil mengacak rambutku dengan penuh rasa frustasi. Aku meraih ponselku dan menelepon Egy.

"Egy, aku menyerah!"

 _"Kau ini mengagetkanku saja. Kenapa?"_

"Masa bodohlah dengan Korea! Aku sudah lelah mencoba."

 _"Astaga, ini baru dua minggu setelah kita mengirimkan rekaman kita. Bersabarlah."_

"Sampai kapan? Aku akan berkepala dua di tahun berikutnya. Jika akhirnya aku bisa menjadi trainee, aku akan debut di umur berapa? Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku lagi."

 _"Hahaha.. baiklah. Kalau kau menyerah juga tak apa. Mungkin menjadi penyanyi bukanlah jalan kesuksesan untukmu. Jadikan saja itu sebagai hobimu."_

"Haahh... ya sudahlah, mau apa lagi? Kita memang harus bangun dari mimpi."

 _"Bermimpi itu tak salah, tapi ada kenyataan yang harus kita hadapi. Jadikan mimpi itu sebagai kekuatan untuk menghadapi hidup. Oke?"_

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak begini? Membuatku mual saja, hahaha"

 _"Dasar, aku ini mencoba memberimu dukungan. Setidaknya berterima kasihlah kau memiliki teman sepertiku."_

"Hahaha... iya, terima kasih. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?"

 _"Ah_ _tak ada untungnya untukku jika hanya jalan-jalan. Lelah."_

"Anak ini. Ya sudah, kita pergi nonton dan makan. Aku yang tanggung semuanya, puas?"

 _"Nah! Itu baru namanya teman."_

"Teman macam apa yang pamrih sepertimu."

 _"Hahaha.. kau sendiri yang menawarkanya."_

"Haissh... sudah, aku mengantuk. Malam."

 _"Malam. Selamat bermimpi~"_

Aku menutup telepon dan meletakkannya di sebelah bantalku. Anak satu itu benar-benar matre. Namun hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami berdua. Kami sering sekali bergantian untuk mentraktir, entah itu karena kalah taruhan, kalah bermain game, atau sebagai cara kami untuk berterima kasih dan meminta maaf.

Sebelum tidur aku kembali mengambil ponselku dan mulai memeriksa hasil audisi. Aku sudah tak berharap banyak karena saat kita berharap banyak, namun kenyataan tak memberikan apa yang kita harapkan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Aku mulai membuka semua website agensi yang kita coba untuk melakukan audisi. Ternyata ada beberapa agensi yang sudah mengirimkan hasil audisi. Pledis dan Cube sudah memberikan hasil audisinya. Aku segera membuka laptop dan membuka websitenya melalui laptop agar lebih jelas. Aku mencoba menguhubung Egy lagi.

 _"Astaga, apa lagi? Sudah sana tidurlah!"_

"Hasil audisi Pledis dan Cube sudah keluar!"

 _"Apa?! Kapan?!"_

"Baru saja di kirim 15 menit yang lalu dan kebetulan aku memeriksanya melalui ponsel."

 _"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lihat hasilnya."_

"Tapi aku takut."

 _"Ayolah, kita mengikuti lima audisi di setiap agensi yang berbeda. Pasti akan ada yang lolos."_

"Kau tak ingat, aku mengikuti audisi beberapa kali di tiga agensi yang berbeda tapi tak ada yang pernah lolos tahap terakhir."

 _"Kau mengikuti audisi SM, YG, dan JYP. Standar mereka sudah pasti sangat tinggi. Aku yakin kali ini kita akan lolos."_

"Bagaimana jika kau dan aku lolos di agensi yang berbeda?"

 _"Bukanlah halangan yang besar kan? Meskipun aku gagal semua audisi, aku akan selalu mendukungmu dari sini."_

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku juga akan mendukungmu dari sini jika aku gagal semua audisi kali ini."

 _"Apa? Jika aku lolos dan kau tidak, aku memilih tetap di sini."_

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu jika kau lolos."

 _"Aku bukanlah orang yang akan mencuri mimpi sahabatnya. Sekarang cepat lihat hasilnya!"_

Aku menekan link di website Pledis dan melihat deretan nama dan foto yang tecantum di layar laptopku. Peserta yang lolos memiliki wajah menarik, cantik, dan tampan. Pledis termasuk agensi yang mengutamakan penampilan fisik, jelas saja wajah-wajah indah yang terpampang di website itu. Aku terus melihat hingga peserta nomor 15 dan tak menemukan wajahku ataupun Egy.

 _"Hei! Bagaimana? Kenapa kau diam saja?"_

"Kita gagal lagi. Fotomu tercantum di nomor 17 dan aku di nomor 35."

 _"Hei, it's okay. Kita masih belum melihat hasil Cube."_

Aku menutup website Pledis dan membuka website Cube. Aku menekan link hasil audisi dan menutup mata sambil berdoa singkat. Aku harap kali ini aku bisa lolos. Entah kenapa aku mulai berharap lagi. Setelah muncul foto dan nama peserta, mataku melebar melihat wajah Egy tercantum di nomor 10.

"Astaga Egy! Kau lolos audisi Cube!"

 _"Apa?! Sungguh?! AaaAAAaaa!"_

"Kau ada di nomor 10. Selamat!"

 _"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga lolos kan?"_

"Aku berada di nomor 20."

 _"Aisshh! Nyaris sekali. Tak apa, Ola. Kita masih bisa menunggu hasil AOMG dan Starship kan?"_

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Sepertinya aku tak bisa mencapainya. Tak apa, tak usah khawatirkan diriku. Aku akan mendukungmu dan mendoakanmu dari sini."

 _"Ola..."_

"Sekali lagi selamat ya. Semoga berhasil. Malam."

Aku langsung menutup telepon itu dan mematikan ponselku. Aku menutup laptop dan segera berbaring di ranjang untuk tidur. Aku tak ingin merasa kecewa pada sahabatku, aku yakin rasa ini akan membaik besok.

* * *

Pagi ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya karena matahari sama sekali tak menampakkan diri. Aku berangkat menuju kampus ditemani langit mendung tanpa hangatnya mentari. Setelah memarkirkan motor, aku berjalan ke kelas. Sudah dua hari Ola tak mengubungiku dan janji kita untuk pergi juga batal karena Ola tak memberikan kabar. Aku juga berusaha tak menganggunya, karena aku tahu ia sedang membutuhkan waktu sendiri.

Kali ini kami akan bertemu di kelas yang sama, jadi tak mungkin ia akan menghindariku. Iya kan? Itu tak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Ola. Aku masuk ke kelas dan melihat Ola sudah duduk di tempat biasa. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Hai!"

"Oh, hai."

"Kau sudah tak apa?"

"Hmm... maaf aku tak menghubungimu selama dua hari kemarin."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Tenang saja, aku tak akan ke Korea."

"Apa?! Kenapa?! Kau harus ke sana."

"Tidak tanpamu."

"Tak bisa! Kau harus ke sana. Kau tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu."

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan lebih kecewa padamu."

"Ancamanmu tak mempan padaku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan sahabatku diam di sini, sementara aku menjalankan mimpi yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya."

"Terserah."

Aku tak menjawab lagi melihat Ola meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan mengacuhkanku. Dasar anak ini, aku tahu dia sebenarnya senang aku tak pergi tapi bersikap keras kepala. Aku membuka laptopku dan menyambungkan wifi kampus. Aku memeriksa website AOMG dan melihat ada tulisan dalam bahas Inggris yang sebelumnya tak ada.

 _Pengumuman hasil audisi dapat di lihat melalui youtube channel kami. Kami sudah mengirimnya tiga hari yang lalu. Kami mohon maaf jika terlambat memberikan informasi melalui website kami. Selamat bagi peserta yang lolos. –AOMG-_

Aku langsung membuka _youtube_ dan melihat akun mereka. Aku menemukan daftar putar dengan judul _AOMG FINAL AUDITION RESULT_. Aku membukanya dan menekan video dengan judul INDONESIA. Aku menyikut lengan Ola.

"Hasil audisi AOMG sudah keluar."

Ola menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat layar laptopku. Aku memutar video itu dan melihat profil yang muncul satu-persatu. Berbeda dengan agensi lainnya, di mana hanya wajah cantik dan tampan yang masuk nomor tertinggi. AOMG memilih wajah-wajah biasa dan tak menarik, namun berkarakter. Mungkin ada beberapa yang cantik, namun jauh dari foto-foto hasil audisi Cube dan Pledis kemarin. Hingga nomor 10, aku dan Ola tak melihat wajah kami.

Aku mengeluarkan buku sambil menunggu hasil dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari laptop. Aku sibuk merogoh tasku untuk mencari pulpen, saat Ola berteriak.

"AHH! ITU AKU!"

"Hah?!" aku segera melihat layar laptopku dan melihat wajah Ola ada di nomor 13. "Iya itu kau!"

"Astaga! Aku tak percaya!"

Aku dan Ola hanya heboh sendiri dan saling berpelukan. Hampir seluruh kelas menatap heran dan menghampiri kami. Mereka juga ikut memberikan selamat pada Ola saat aku memberi tahu mereka bahwa Ola lolos audisi ke Korea.

Tiba-tiba dosen centil masuk dan membuat seluruh kelas kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Aku dan Ola masih terus tersenyum bahagia dengan hasil kerja keras kami. Lebih tepatnya, hasil kerja kerasnya. Meski kebahagiaan kami terganggu saat dosen centil itu terus saja menyindir kami yang selalu berbisik sambil tertawa.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku bersama Egy yang mengikutiku di belakang. Aku mengeluarkan kunci pintu kamarku dan membuka pintu.

"Mbak, ini ada kiriman dari orang tuanya."

"Oh, terima kasih bu Ros. Apakah orang tua saya sendiri yang datang?"

"Tidak. Ini dikirim menggunakan ojek online tadi pagi. Coba saja dihubungi orang tuanya. Ojek online tadi menyampaikan pesan untuk segera menelepon jika sudah sampai."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih ya bu Ros. Nanti saya hubungi orang tua saya."

"Baik mbak. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Iya, bu."

Aku melihat kiriman yang tertutup rapat dengan kertas coklat dan isolasi yang ketat. Ibuku selalu saja membungkus rapat barang yang dikirim untukku. Katanya untuk mencegah orang lain membukanya atau merusaknya.

"Hei, kenapa malah melamun? Cepat masuk."

"Ah iya, maaf."

Aku segera membuka pintu dan masuk bersama Egy. Aku membuka kiriman itu dengan rasa penasaran. Sepertinya sebuah dokumen, tapi dokumen apa? Ibuku dan ayahku tak pernah mengirimkan hal yang seperti itu. Aku mengguntingnya dengan hati-hati dan mengeluarkan dua buah amplop besar. Satu berwarna hitam dengan logo AOMG di sana dan yang satu berwarna ungu pastel dengan logo Starship di sana. Mataku melebar melihatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Egy, apa kau mendapat kiriman dari Cube?"

"Kiriman? Oh, amplop biru dengan logo Cube. Tadi aku baru saja mengambilnya dari pos satpam, karena aku menggunakan alamat kampus untuk mengikuti audisi itu. Anehnya aku mendapat dua amplop atas namaku."

"Hitam atau ungu pastel?"

Egy meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua amplop dari tasnya. Selain warna biru, ia mendapat amplop berwarna ungu pastel. Mataku semakin melebar.

"Egy! Aku juga mendapat amplop warna itu, lihat!"

"Jangan-jangan? Sepertinya kita harus membukanya."

Aku membuka amplop berwarna ungu pastel itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat pemberitahuan bahwa aku lolos audis sebagai peserta nomor 15. Aku menatapnya tak percaya dan Egy masih belum menunjukkan reaksinya.

"Egy! Aku lolos audisi Starship!"

"Lihat! Aku juga!"

"WAAAHHHHH! YEEEAAAHHHH!"

Aku dan Egy langsung berpelukan saat kami bisa lolos di agensi yang sama. Kami berdua terus saja berteriak kegirangan dan melihat isi pemberitahuan itu berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa ini semua nyata.

"Ola, kita akan ke Korea bersama."

"Tiket pesawat AOMG untuk tanggal 17 Maret 2017, sedangkan Starship untuk tanggal 15 Maret 2017. Apakah cukup untuk mengurus kepergian kita?"

"Tiket Cube untuk tanggal 16 Maret 2017 dan audisi kita tak ada yang bertabrakan. Menurutku waktu kita cukup jika kita mulai mengurusnya hari ini. Kita mulai dengan mengurus paspor dan visa. Sebelum itu, sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini dengan orang tua kita masing-masing."

"Baiklah."

Aku dan Egy langsung mengambil ponsel masing-masing dan menghubungi orang tua kami. Aku memutuskan untuk menelepon ibuku, karena aku sedikit takut untuk mengatakan hal ini pada ayahku. Beliau sangat menentangku untuk menjadi penyanyi.

"Halo, ibu?"

"Kau sudah mendapat kiriman ibu?"

"Iya bu. Amplop itu adalah-,"

"Kau tak perlu memberitahu ibu, tak apa. Jika itu dari kampusmu dan kau tak ingin memberi tahu ibu, tak apa."

"Bukan bu. Amplop itu adalah pemberitahuan hasil audisiku. Aku lolos audisi di dua agensi terkenal di Korea."

"APA?! Kau masih saja mengikuti audisi tak jelas itu?!"

"Ayolah bu. Akhirnya aku lolos tahap akhir dan bisa mengikuti audisi di Korea."

"APA?! Kau akan ke Korea?!"

"Iya bu. Aku akan audisi di sana bersama Egy."

"Egy?! Kau memintanya menemanimu?! Kau tak tahu biaya ke sana itu berapa?! Jangan merepotkan orang lain!"

"Bisakah ibu berhenti membentak? Egy juga lolos audisi, dia juga akan mengikuti audisi di sana bersamaku. Aku mendapat dua tiket pesawat karna aku lolos dua agensi, begitu juga dengan Egy."

"Kalau begitu ibu ikut!"

"Tak bisa bu, tiket ini atas namaku. Aku tak bisa menyerahkannya pada sembarang orang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalmu di sana?"

"Aku akan menyewa penginapan termurah di sana. Aku harap ibu mengijinkanku. Hanya dua minggu bu. Aku mohon."

"Hanya dua minggu?! Bagaimana dengan visamu? Biaya hidupmu? Hidup di negara orang itu tak mudah, Ola."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggadaikan semua barang-barangku di kost termasuk motorku."

"APA?! Lalu kuliahmu bagaimana?!"

"Bu, aku sudah menantikan kesempatan ini sejak aku SMA. Akhirnya aku berhasil lolos. Hanya ini kesempatanku, aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Jika kali ini aku gagal, aku berjanji tak akan mencobanya lagi."

"Haahh... kau ini benar-benar anak yang nekat. Bagaimana ibu mengatakan ini pada ayahmu? Kau membuat ibu pusing."

"Aku mohon bu. Sekali ini saja."

"Baiklah. Nanti ibu yang bicara pada ayah. Kau bisa mengurus keberangkatanmu sendiri kan?"

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih bu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Iya, iya."

Aku menurunkan ponsel dari telingaku dan menoleh pada Egy yang sudah berbaring sambil menonton tv. Aku langsung ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah menelepon orang tuamu?"

"Sudah."

"Cepat sekali. Orang tuamu langsung menyetujuinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku langsung ditolak mentah-mentah."

"Hah?! Lalu?"

"Masa bodoh dengan mereka. Paling tidak aku sudah memberitahu mereka."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan visa dan biaya selama di sana?"

"Tenanglah. Aku memiliki tabunganku untuk pergi ke Eropa."

"Astaga! Tapi pergi ke Eropa sudah menjadi mimpimu sejak lama. Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkannya. Kau bahkan membagi waktu sekolah dan kuliahmu sambil bekerja. Kau tak bisa menggunakan uang tabunganmu hanya untuk menemaniku audisi di Korea."

"Tenanglah. Mimpiku adalah berlibur ke luar negeri. Korea juga merupakan negara yang cukup menjanjikan untuk berlibur."

"Tapi kau sudah bekerja sejak kelas 3 SMP. Aku tak mau kau menyia-nyiakannya."

"Jika hanya dua minggu di sana tak akan menghabiskan tabunganku, jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Hah?! Memangnya selama ini kau bekerja menjadi pelayan di cafe di bayar berapa?"

"Aku dibayar sesuai UMR 1,5 juta perbulannya belum bonus lembur atau hari raya."

"Wahh.. bahkan saat SMP?"

"Aku sangat sulit mendapat pekerjaan sambilan karena umurku yang masih sangat muda. Namun, pemilik cafe itu mempekerjakanku setelah tahu tujuanku mencari uang. Ia tak menyangka akan ada seorang anak remaja yang mau bekerja untuk mengejar mimpinya. Ia hanya mempekerjakanku di dapur untuk mencuci piring dan bersih-bersih, tapi ia menggajiku terlalu banyak. Hingga kini aku merasa berhutang budi padanya, kadang aku tak menerima gaji darinya lagi dan menolak kenaikan gaji. Namun, tabunganku selalu bertambah setiap bulannya. Aku tahu bahwa dia mengirimkan gajiku ke rekening tabunganku secara diam-diam."

"Bossmu sungguh dermawan. Kau sangat beruntung. Kalau dihitung-hitung maka tabunganmu sekarang... HAH! 80 juta!"

"Hahaha... tak usah berlebihan begitu. Sekarang kau percayakan kalau uangku tak mungkin habis hanya untuk pergi ke Korea?"

"Haisshh... mulai lagi. Iya, iya."

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering nyaring. Aku meraih ponselku dan melihat ibuku yang melepon. Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Kenapa bu?"

"Ayahmu marah besar dan menolak memberimu uang saku untuk ke sana."

"Baiklah tak apa, bu. Aku masih memiliki tabungan dan aku akan menggadaikan beberapa barang di kostku. Setidaknya ayah sudah tahu."

"Memangnya berapa jumlah tabunganmu? Ibu tak tahu kau memiliki tabungan."

"Bu, aku juga menyanyi untuk menghasilkan uang. Aku tak bisa hanya bergantung pada ibu dan ayah selamanya kan?"

"Tapi pasti tak akan cukup untuk pergi ke Korea kan?"

"Aku rasa 20 juta sudah cukup."

"Dari mana kau dapat uang sebanyak itu?!"

"Sudah ku katakan bahwa aku menyanyi bu. Sekali menyanyi aku dibayar 300 ribu dan aku tampil dua kali seminggu. Aku sudah mulai bekerja sejak satu bulan sebelum aku masuk kuliah dan aku merahasiakannya. Maafkan aku."

"Astaga! Sudah, tak usah menggadaikan apapun. Ibu akan mengirimkan uang tambahan untukmu, jangan beritahu ayah."

"Sungguh?!"

"Iya. Hati-hati selama kau di Korea. Sering-seringlah memberikan kabar."

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih bu."

"Iya, iya."

Aku menutup telepon dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Egy. Sepertinya ia mendengar semua pembicaraanku soal pekerjaan dan tabunganku. Aku memang tak pernah mengatakan pada Egy bahwa aku bekerja di bar untuk menyanyi. Aku sudah mencoba menawarkan diri di kafe-kafe, tapi mereka menuntut penyanyi dengan penampilan yang menarik. Akhirnya aku diterima di sebuah bar malam dan merahasiakannya dari Egy.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku?"

"Aku tak mengatakannya pada siapa pun, bahkan orang tuaku juga tak tahu."

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena aku menyanyi di bar malam. Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya padamu, apalagi orang tuaku."

"Kenapa harus di bar? Tak ada tempat lain?"

"Tak ada. Aku sudah berusaha mencari di kafe, tapi tak satupun yang mau menerimaku."

"Berhentilah bekerja di sana."

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana dengan tabunganku? Uangku masih belum cukup untuk ke Korea."

"20 juta itu sangat cukup. Jika ada sesuatu yang mendadak akan aku tanggung."

"Tak mau. Aku akan tetap bekerja."

"Bekerjalah di kafe tempatku bekerja. Aku akan coba tanyakan pada pemilik kafe."

"Tak usah. Kau itu berhutang budi padanya. Membawaku akan semakin membebaninya."

Egy hanya menatapku dan tak menjawab, lalu ia mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia segera keluar dari kamarku tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Setelah ia menghilang dari pandanganku, aku menghela nafas, dan merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang dinamis. Aku merasa senang karena lolos audisi, tapi banyak hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dan kini Egy marah padaku.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Mohon maaf karena terlambat dua jam dikarenakan listrik mati, jadi penulis harus menunggu sampai wifi hidup kembali hehe...

Apakah menunggu seminggu terlalu lama untuk kalian?

Silahkan request keinginan kalian pada saya melalui review atau inbox saya di sini.

Saya akan mempertimbangkan request kalian...

Meski saya memang sedikit kaku, jangan sungkan memberikan kritik dan saran ya...

Terima kasih :)


	3. Chapter 3

**LOGIKA**

Tokoh utama : Hyolyn (Ex-Sistar) dan figur publik Korea lainnya

.

.

Ini adalah karya penulis yang pertama, jadi penulis mohon bimbingannya para pembaca semua.

Penulis akan dengan sangat terbuka menerima semua kritik dan saran yang membangun dari pembaca.

.

.

Kisah ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tempat, waktu, dan karakter tokoh adalah ketentuan penulis sendiri.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^,^

 **Chapter 3**

Aku mulai merias wajahku dan menyiapkan pakaianku untuk bekerja di bar. Sudah lima hari ini aku tak bertemu dengan Egy, ia tak bisa dihubungi, dan bahkan tak masuk kuliah. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Kenapa ia bisa semarah itu hanya karna aku bekerja di bar? Meski aku juga tak terlalu nyaman bekerja di sana, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku segera keluar dari ruang ganti dan menuju panggung bar. Seperti biasa, malam ini sangat ramai karena hari libur. Setiap Sabtu dan Minggu malam bar ini akan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang kaya yang datang untuk bersenang-senang dan menghambur-hamburkan uangnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa pemilik bar ini mau mempekerjakanku, padahal aku tak memiliki tubuh seksi seperti para pelayan yang ada di sini. Tapi masa bodohlah dengan itu, yang terpenting mereka menyukai penampilanku dan nyanyianku.

Aku mulai menampakkan diri di panggung yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan dan sorakkan meriah. Aku ditemani dua penari panggung seperti biasanya yaitu Elsa dan Gani. Mereka berdua adalah seksi dancer, tugas mereka adalah menggoda pria-pria yang datang dan meminta tips dari mereka. Musik mulai mengalun dan aku mulai bernyanyi.

Para penari mulai menari seiring dengan musik dan mulai melengkuk-lengkukkan tubuh mereka dengan sangat menggoda. Aku membawakan lagu Beyonce – Dance for You. Semua pria mulai bersorak memanggil para penari untuk mendatangi mereka. Aku bernyanyi dengan sensual dan tubuhku bergerak seiring suasana lagu. Aku melepas mikrofon dari penyangganya dan mulai bernyanyi dengan gerakan yang lebih liar. Tubuhku memang tak seksi, tapi entah kenapa para pria itu menyukainya. Meski begitu aku tak pernah turun dari panggung, aku hanya akan menari dengan seseksi mungkin di atas panggung selagi Elsa dan Gina berkeliling menggoda penonton.

Kini aku menyanyikan lagu kedua yaitu Ciara – Body Party. Begitu musik terdengar aku mulai terbawa suasana dan benar-benar merasa seksi. Semua pria terus mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Elsa dan Gani, kecuali satu orang pria yang sejak lagu pertama terus memandangiku dengan senyum menggoda. Aku terus bernyanyi dan membalas dengan tatapan menggoda pada pria itu.

" _Baby, take your time now, there's no need to rush. We can go another round, if that's what you want. 'Cause tonight is going down, yeah you know it's going down. We in the zone now._ "

Tiba-tiba pria itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku mulai panik tapi tetap fokus pada nyanyianku. Ia menaiki panggung dan membuatku berjalan mundur, tapi ia berjalan semakin cepat dan menarik pinggulku agar mendekat padanya. Aku berusaha tak menghentikan nyanyianku dan menundukkan kepalaku. Ia menarik daguku menghadapnya, menyingkirkan tanganku yang masih memegangi mikrofon, dan mencium bibirku. Mataku melebar dan akhirnya mendorong tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga tapi tak berhasil.

Seseorang menarikku dan membuat pria itu melepaskan ciumannya lalu menampar wajah pria itu. Aku hanya menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Tanpa berkata apapun, Egy menarik tanganku menuruni panggung dan keluar dari bar tersebut. Aku hanya mengikutinya dan berusaha melepaskan tanganku saat kami sudah di luar bar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di panggung itu?!"

"Gy, aku juga tak menyangka bahwa pria tadi berani sampai sejauh itu. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi, aku bersumpah."

"Lalu kau akan menunggunya sampai terjadi lagi?! Sampai kau terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu?!"

". . ."

"Aku tak mau tahu. Kau tak boleh kembali ke tempat ini lagi."

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Aku harus mengambil barang-barangku di dalam dan berganti pakaian."

Egy menatapku dari kepala hingga ujung kaki dan mengibaskan tangannya cepat. Aku segera berlari masuk melalui pintu belakang agar tak bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Setelah aku masuk ke ruang ganti, Elsa dan Gani sudah berada di dalam.

"Ola, kau tak apa?" tanya Gani.

"Tak apa. Maaf, aku harus buru-buru pulang dan tolong katakan pada boss aku tak akan kembali. Sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya," jawabku sambil terburu-buru mengemasi barangku dan berganti pakaian.

"Aku menyesal dengan kejadian tadi. Pasti kau sangat kaget. Kau tahu bahwa itulah resiko pekerjaan kita. Aku harap kau tak menganggapnya serius dan tetap bekerja di sini," bujuk Elsa.

"Sahabatku tak mengijinkanku. Aku yakin masih banyak penyanyi yang lebih cantik dan lebih pantas untuk menjadi penampil di sini. Maaf, aku pamit."

Aku mengambil tasku dan segera berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku membuka pintu, saat seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu dan membuatku melonjak kaget. Pria itu adalah pria yang menciumku di panggung.

"Maaf, bisakah Anda menyingkir dari sana? Saya mau lewat."

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa akan mendapat tamparan di atas panggung hanya karena mencium gadis sepertimu."

"Maafkan sahabat saya. Saya harap Anda melupakannya."

"Kau sudah akan pulang? Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Sahabat saya menunggu di luar. Permisi."

"Tak semudah itu kau bisa lari dariku."

"Apa yang Anda inginkan?"

"Nomor ponselmu," bisiknya ke arah telingaku. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Aku hanya menatapnya yang masih saja tersenyum padaku. Aku merasa ragu, tapi akhirnya aku ambil ponselnya dan memberikan nomor ponselku. Setelah aku mengembalikan ponsel pria itu, aku berusaha menerobos pria itu. Namun pria itu merentangkan tangannya untuk mencegahku dan mengangkat ponselnya ke telinganya. Sesaat kemudian ponselku berdering dan pria itu tersenyum.

"Kau gadis yang jujur," ucapnya tak berhenti tersenyum lalu mencium pipiku secara tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya diam dengan perlakuannya, tak ingin menambah masalah. Kemudian aku segera pergi menjauh dari pria aneh itu dan menyusul Egy yang sudah menungguku di luar.

* * *

"Lama sekali anak itu," ocehku sambil mondar-mandir menunggu Ola yang masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Kenapa dia bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini? Memang tempat ini terlihat seperti kafe normal dari luar, namun begitu masuk ke dalam hampir 99% pengunjungnya adalah pria. Aku memang sengaja mengikuti Ola ke tempat kerjanya dan bertujuan untuk melihat kondisi tempat kerjanya. Aku sengaja bersembunyi di tempat kursi yang tak tersorot banyak cahaya, sehingga Ola tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Sejak awal penampilan Ola, aku sudah merasa marah dan gemas. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Ola akan melakukan pekerjaan semacam ini. Apa bedanya dengan penari telanjang di club? Ia menggoda pria-pria yang menyaksikan penampilannya dan nyanyiannya. Memang ia hanya ada di panggung dan tak bersentuhan langsung dengan pengunjung. Aku sangat kaget saat ada seorang pria yang duduk di depanku berbicara dengan teman semejanya. Mereka bertaruh untuk mendekati Ola yang ada di panggung. Hingga pria tinggi dengan penampilan yang necis langsung maju ke panggung dan mencium Ola.

Ola tak akan kembali ke tempat ini, aku bersumpah. Untunglah pemilik kafe tempatku bekerja sedang mencari penyanyi untuk membuat kafenya lebih ramai. Aku memang sempat ingin menanyakan padanya untuk mempekerjakan Ola, tapi aku juga segan karena aku sudah banyak merepotkannya. Namun setelah aku melihat peristiwa di bar ini, aku akan langsung membawa Ola kepada pemilik kafe tempatku bekerja. Sudah tak ada pilihan lain lagi.

Akhirnya Ola menampakkan dirinya dan keluar dari pintu belakang bar itu. Aku segera menyuruhnya cepat karena sudah lewat tengah malam. Ola berlari kecil ke arahku, saat aku melihat seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu belakang bar tersenyum melihat Ola.

"Ayo, gy."

"Kenapa pria itu mengikutimu?"

"Siapa?" Ola menoleh ke belakangnya, namun pria itu sudah kembali masuk. Perasaanku benar-benar tak enak.

"Sudah lupakan. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Aku dan Ola mengendarai motor kami masing-masing. Aku memutuskan untuk menginap di kost Ola karena aku sudah melewati batas jam malam kostku dan sudah pasti sudah tak bisa masuk. Aku mengikuti Ola dari belakang. Memang, Ola adalah gadis yang tegar, ia berani menghadapi resiko sebesar apapun untuk meraih apa yang diinginkannya. Aku pun pernah berharap agar bisa setegar dirinya dan seceria dirinya.

Setelah sampai di kost Ola, seperti biasa kami akan saling bertukar pikiran dengan semua kejadian yang kita alami seharian ini. Termasuk melampiaskan amarahku padanya karna mau bekerja di bar itu. Setelah kami menyelesaikan masalah tadi, kami mulai merencanakan persiapan perjalanan kami ke Korea.

* * *

Pada tanggal 15 Maret 2017 aku dan Egy akhirnya siap untuk terbang ke Korea. Di bandara Adisucipto ini kami akan langsung berangkat menuju Korea. Kami berangkat menggunakan tiket pesawat yang diberikan oleh agensi Starship karena audisi mereka lebih awal daripada audisi agensi yang lain.

Saat panggilan penerbangan kami disiarkan, aku dan Egy segera menuju pintu masuk penerbangan. Selama perjalanan kami sibuk mendengarkan lagu dan berlatih untuk audisi. Kami telah berjanji satu sama lain untuk melakukan yang terbaik di audisi ini.

Setelah kami beristirahat sebentar dan berlatih di penginapan, kami berangkat bersama menuju gedung agensi Starship. Sesampainya di sana, sudah terlihat kerumunan besar di depan gedung. Semua peserta dari berbagai negara berkumpul dan menunggu untuk mengikuti audisi. Memang tak semua negara dapat mengikuti audisi, hanya beberapa negara yang kerap disorot sebagai negara yang kerap berpartisipasi dalam industri musik Korea saja yang dapat ikut serta. Seperti Korea, China, Jepang, Thailand, LA, New York, Canada, Singapura, dan Indonesia. Meski tak banyak idol asal Indonesia yang berhasil debut di industri musik Korea, entah kenapa mereka masih mengikut sertakan negara kami untuk berpartisipasi dalam audisi.

Bisa dilihat bahwa ada 9 negara yang berpartisipasi, sehingga akan ada 135 peserta yang akan mengikuti audisi, dan hanya akan ada 40 peserta yang bisa lolos di tahap ini. Kemungkinan untuk bisa lolos benar-benar sangat kecil dan musuh terberat sudah dipastikan dari peserta Korea. Semua agensi akan mengutamakan peserta Korea dibandingkan peserta dari negara lain.

Aku sedikit pesimis dengan audisi kali ini, karena aku merasa keberadaanku di sini adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Aku melihat peserta lain, mereka sangat cantik dan menarik, tampan dan menawan. Sudah bisa dipastikan mereka melihatku seolah-olah aku tak berhak berada di sini. Tatapan mereka sangat mengintimidasi, tapi aku tak akan menggubris pandangan mereka. Aku sudah berjanji pada Egy untuk memberikan semua yang ku miliki untuk semua audisi kali ini.

* * *

Setelah aku dan Egy selesai mengikuti audisi, kini kami berbaring di ranjang dalam diam. Meski sudah memberikan yang terbaik, aku tak bisa lolos audisi Starship. Sedangkan Egy berhasil lolos dan ia hanya perlu menandatangani kontrak untuk menjadi trainee. Kini aku benar-benar lelah dan pesimis. Harapanku hanya bisa lolos di audisi agensi terakhirku, yaitu AOMG.

"Ola, kau tak apa?"

"Hmmm."

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat."

"Apakah besok kau akan ikut audisi Cube?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?!"

"Aku rasa Starship sudah cukup untukku."

"Aku harap jika aku gagal audisi AOMG, kau tetap akan menandatangani kontrak dengan Starship."

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu."

"APA?! Jangan bercanda, Egy! Langkahmu sudah semakin dekat, jangan mengejekku seperti itu!"

"Siapa yang mengejekmu? Aku tak pernah bermimpi menjadi artis. Ini mimpimu dan aku akan mendukungmu meraih itu."

"Aku tak suka caramu. Kau mendukungku dengan ikut serta mengikuti audisi bersamaku. Kau selalu selangkah lebih jauh dariku dan itu membuatku semakin terpuruk. Kau berhasil dan aku gagal, lalu kau akan membuang keberhasilanmu itu untukku?! Itu sama saja kau menghinaku! Apakah kau tak pernah memikirkannya?!"

"Tapi aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan aku jika aku salah. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Kau sama sekali tak membantu."

Aku keluar dari kamar penginapan dan melangkahkan kakiku entah kemana. Aku hanya menyusuri jalan yang masih ramai meski sudah larut dan mencoba menikmati suasana Korea selama masih ada kesempatan. Aku juga butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan menyendiri. Tanpa terasa, kakiku terus berjalan sampai aku melihat sebuah taman yang sangat sepi dan sunyi. Tak ada seorang pun di sana, aku berjalan ke area taman dan duduk di sebuah ayunan. Suasana di sini sangat tenang dan menyegarkan.

Sambil berayun-ayun kecil, aku bersenandung lirih. Ponselku berdering dan nomor Indonesia tak dikenal tertera di layar. Aku segera mematikannya dan beranjak pergi dari taman itu karena perasaanku mulai tak enak. Ponselku kembali berdering dengan nomor asing yang tadi, dengan hati-hati dan tenang aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Hai, sayangku. Kemana saja kau? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di bar lagi."_

"Maaf, ini siapa?"

 _"Kau lupa padaku? Mungkin aku adalah ciuman pertamamu?"_

"Ada perlu apa Anda menelepon saya tengah malam begini?"

 _"Hahaha.. apakah bagimu ini tengah malam? Jangan seperti anak SMA, ini masih pukul 10 malam."_

"Oh maaf, saya sedang berada di Korea dan di sini sudah lewat tengah malam."

 _"Kau? Di Korea? Jangan bersikap berlebihan untuk menghindariku. Sepertinya terlihat sangat jelas bahwa aku ingin bertemu denganmu hingga kau menghindariku."_

"Saya tidak berlebihan. Saya memang akan berada di Korea hingga satu minggu ke depan. Saya juga sudah tak bekerja di bar itu."

 _"Baiklah jika kau memang tak ingin bertemu denganku kali ini. Aku tak akan memaksamu."_

"Terserah Anda saja. Saya hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

 _"Iya, sayang. Jika memang benar kau ada di Korea sekarang, aku harap kau tak akan menolak untuk bertemu denganku saat kau sudah pulang ke Indonesia."_

"Saya usahakan. Maaf, saya ada urusan. Selamat malam."

Aku segera menutup telepon dari pria tak waras itu. Tak ku sangka ia sungguh menghubungiku, bahkan mengajakku pergi. Meskipun wajahnya tampan, aku tak sudi kencan dengan pria tak sopan itu.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, aku segera kembali ke penginapan. Egy sudah tertidur pulas, wajar saja, kami berangkat pagi dari Indonesia dan begitu sampai di Korea kami berlatih untuk audisi. Sehingga kami belum sempat tidur sama sekali. Aku juga mulai merasa sangat lelah dan segera berbaring untuk tidur.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Hai semua...

Ini bonus untuk kalian yang udah ga sabar menantikan chapter yang akan datang. Khusus minggu ini, author akan update 2 chapter sekaligus. YEAYY!

Kok author ngomongnya udah ga formal kyk biasanya?

Karna ternyata banyak temen2 author yang ga suka kebiasaan formal author hehe...

Jadi, mulai saat ini author akan mencoba mengobrol sama kalian lebih akrab lagi.

Meski pembaca author belum banyak T_T tapi author gak akan berhenti menulis. Karna semua harus mulai dari bawah kan ya? hehe

Oke... semoga kalian menikmati cerita author.

* * *

Salam manis,

DEE :)


	4. Chapter 4

**LOGIKA**

Tokoh utama : Hyolyn (Ex-Sistar) dan figur publik Korea lainnya

.

.

Ini adalah karya penulis yang pertama, jadi penulis mohon bimbingannya para pembaca semua.

Penulis akan dengan sangat terbuka menerima semua kritik dan saran yang membangun dari pembaca.

.

.

Kisah ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tempat, waktu, dan karakter tokoh adalah ketentuan penulis sendiri.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^,^

 **Chapter 4**

Kini aku berada di gedung agensi AOMG. Egy tak menemaniku karena aku tak ingin dia ikut, agar aku bisa lebih fokus untuk audisiku. Aku hanya sendiri melihat keadaan dan situasi di gedung AOMG. Berbeda sekali dengan audisi di Starship sebelumnya, peserta yang berkumpul di sini lebih sedikit. Padahal agensi ini juga mengadakan audisi di 9 negara layaknya Starship, tapi jika ku perkirakan hanya ada 100 peserta yang datang. Merasa penasaran aku mulai bertanya pada peserta lain.

"Hai, saya Ola, 19 tahun dari Indonesia. Salam kenal."

"Hai, saya Hyukwoo, panggil saja Loco. Kita seusia, salam kenal juga. Kau dari Indonesia? Bahasa Koreamu sangat lancar."

"Ah iya, aku mempelajarinya selama 4 tahun. Apakah peserta Korea hanya sedikit?"

"Sebenarnya setiap negara akan diambil 15 peserta, tapi biasanya peserta Korea mengikuti audisi di banyak agensi dan jika mereka sudah lolos di agensi yang lebih menjamin, mereka akan membatalkan audisi di agensi lain. Itulah kenapa peserta di sini lebih sedikit, karena AOMG merupakan agensi junior. Sehingga banyak orang yang menjadikan agensi ini sebagai pilihan terakhir mereka. "

"Pantas saja. Kalau begitu baguslah, saingan kita berkurang."

"Kita ini juga bersaing, kau ini lucu sekali."

"Haha, betul juga. Kalau begitu semangat untuk audisimu, semoga berhasil."

Aku meninggalkan Loco dan mulai fokus untuk audisi, nomor urutku masih lama sekali. Setelah menunggu hampir tiga jam, akhirnya namaku dipanggil untuk memasuki ruang audisi. Staff disana mengumumkan bahwa untuk menghemat waktu mereka akan memanggil dua peserta sekaligus. Saat itu aku dan Loco dipanggil untuk audisi bersama.

Aku membuka pintu ruang audisi dengan pasti dan masuk sambil tersenyum ramah. Setelah aku dan Loco berada di depan juri, kami membungkukkan badan dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Juri audisi di AOMG kini adalah Simon D, Jay Park, Gray, dan Hoody. Audisi dimulai dari Loco, ia diberi banyak pertanyaan termasuk alasan mengapa ia ingin menjadi artis. Setelah sesi wawancara selesai, juri mempersilahkan Loco untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya. Saat musik diputar, raut wajahnya berubah dan ia menujukkan kemampuan rapnya dengan apik. Bulu kudukku sempat berdiri karena melihat Loco, aku seperti sedang menonton penampilan rapper profesional. Kepercayaan diriku mulai berkurang karenanya, tapi aku tak boleh menyerah, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku.

Kini giliranku untuk diwawancara, aku terus saja tersenyum ramah, meski raut wajah para juri sangat mengintimidasi.

" _You're from Indonesia?_ " tanya Simon.

"Iya benar."

"Oh, kau menguasai bahasa Korea?"

"Iya, saya mempelajarinya selama empat tahun."

"Mengesankan," jawab Simon sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

"Apakah kau tahu alasan kami meloloskanmu?" tanya Jay.

"Karena kemampuan menyanyi saya." Jay hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin dengan alasan itu?" Gray mulai berusaha memojokkanku.

"Saya bukanlah gadis yang menarik seperti yang diinginkan agensi-agensi lain. Saya mengikuti berbagai audisi berbekal mimpi dan kemampuan menyanyi. Jika saya bisa sejauh ini, maka saya yakin itu karena kemampuan menyanyi saya."

"Audisi dari agensi mana saja yang sudah kau ikuti?" tanya Hoody.

"YG, SM, JYP, Cube, Rainbow Bridge, Pledis, Cube, Starship, dan AOMG."

"Sejauh mana kau bisa lolos?" Jay terlihat sedikit kaget dan penasaran.

"Audisi YG, SM, JYP, Cube, Rainbow Bridge, Pledis dan Cube lolos hingga 40 besar. Sedangkan Starship dan AOMG hingga 15 besar."

"Berarti kau juga mengikuti audisi Starship di Korea?" tanya Simon.

"Ya, tapi saya tidak lolos."

"Jika saja kau lolos di audisi Starship, apakah kau akan tetap mengikuti audisi di AOMG? Berikan alasanmu," pertanyaan Jay mulai serius.

"Saya akan tetap mengikuti audisi di AOMG, karena mimpi saya adalah menjadi penyanyi solo dan bisa berkarya dengan bebas."

"Kau menulis lagu?" tanya Gray.

"Ya, saya menguasai banyak instrument dan membuat beberapa lagu."

"Baiklah, tunjukkan," ucap Gray.

"Apa? Lagu saya?"

"Tentu saja. Agensi ini akan mengutamakan peserta yang mampu membuat lagunya sendiri," ucap Simon.

Staff mempersiapkan gitar dan piano untuk ku gunakan. Aku memilih menggunakan piano dan mempersiapkan diri. Sebenarnya aku tak mempersiapkan lagu milikku untuk audisi, tapi karena mereka memintanya maka tak ada jalan lain. Aku harus memberikan yang terbaik di kesempatanku yang terakhir ini.

 _Looking up the sky and I think through the night_

 _I swear your stumbling stops_

 _Tears are falling down and it's raining all night_

 _Over and over, I cry_

 _The moon is turning cold_

 _There's no one to lean on_

 _Still waiting for a love that will embrace me for tonight_

 _Lonely you, lonely you_

 _Do you understand my heart?_

 _Lonely heart, lonely heart_

 _No one is staying by my side_

 _Come to me, lalala lonely lalala lonely_

 _My heart is dying here tonight_

 _In the rain, lalala lonely lalala lonely_

 _Would you hold me back in time?_

Aku berhenti bermain dan kembali berdiri untuk melihat reaksi dan tanggapan para juri. Mereka tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, mereka hanya sibuk menulis catatan di formulir milikku.

"Apakah hanya itu yang kau buat?" tanya Jay tajam.

"Saya membuat banyak, namun hanya itu yang sudah cukup rapi. Ada satu lagi, tapi masih sangat kasar karena aku membuatnya menggunakan bahasa Korea."

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan," ucap Gray tak sabar.

"Baik."

Aku kini mengambil gitar dan memainkan lagu buatanku yang kedua. Aku sangat gugup untuk membawakan lagu keduaku ini, karena aku menciptakannya hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang dan tak akan sebaik lagu pertama. Namun, aku akan mencobanya.

 _I love you love you love you love you love you_

 _My baby baby baby baby baby_

 _I love you love you love you love you love you, love and free_

 _My baby baby baby baby baby, love and free_

 _Standing on this stree that I always used to walk with you_

 _I blankly pace back and forth and look at the sky_

 _Then the traffic light changed and I saw you_

 _I couldn't take another step and just turned around_

 _As I turned around, on top of my footsteps_

 _Tear marks were engraved one by one_

 _I'm the one who broke up with you, I'm the one who said it's over_

 _But it hurts so much when I passed you by_

 _Don't love me, don't love me, don't love me_

 _Lies I say as I hold it in alone, as I swallow it in alone_

 _It hurts this much after I left you_

 _So I hope you aren't hurting like I am_

"Sudah?" tanya Jay.

"Iya, hanya sampai di situ saja. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan."

"Suaramu cukup menarik dan unik. Kau memiliki suara yang serak tapi _range_ suaramu cukup luas. Aku rasa kau hanya butuh berlatih sedikit lagi untuk mengatur nafasmu dan memanfaatkan suara serakmu itu," tanggapan Hoody.

"Terima kasih."

"Belum ada suara sepertimu di industri musik Korea. Begitu mendengar suaramu, aku yakin kau mampu menjadi penyanyi solo yang sukses. Jika kau memang bermimpi untuk menjadi penyanyi di Korea, aku harap kau harus menurunkan berat badanmu. Bukan sekedar untuk penampilan, tapi juga untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bernyanyi dan menarimu. Aku lihat kau bukan penari yang buruk setelah melihat video yang kau kirimkan kepada kami, tapi tarianmu tak mudah dinikmati karena bentuk tubuhmu yang seperti itu. Jika kau lolos audisi, aku harap kau berjanji untuk memulai dietmu," tanggapan Jay.

"Baik, saya berjanji. Terima kasih."

"Lagu yang kau bawakan cukup baik, tapi masih membutuhkan banyak sentuhan. Mungkin aliran musikmu belum 100% R&B, tapi aku cukup melihat ambisimu dalam musik R&B dalam lagu itu. Namun, suaramu dan gaya menyanyimu bisa masuk dalam aliran musik apapun. Jika kau lolos, mungkin kau akan menjadi satu-satunya penyanyi wanita di sini yang paling fleksibel. Apakah kau menciptakan lagu-lagu itu menurut pengalamanmu?"

"Tidak. Saya tak pernah mengalami apa yang ada pada lirik lagu tersebut. Aku hanya membuatnya melalui pengalaman orang lain, sebuah cerita, atau film."

"Oke, aku harap jika kau berhasil masuk di industri musik Korea, kau dapat bertahan dengan tekanan-tekanan yang ada. Bagus, kau mengesankan."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tak ada komentar untukmu, karena sepertinya kau tak memiliki kemampuan rap. Iya kan?" tanya Simon.

"Sebenarnya saya juga ingin bisa menjadi seorang rapper, tapi kemampuan saya masih kurang. Saya masih harus banyak belajar untuk itu."

"Bisa kau coba tunjukkan sedikit?" tanya Simon lagi.

 _If I fall two times, I come back on my third_

 _I won't give up and thats my word_

 _If a fall five time, I come back harder on my sixth_

 _Knock me down again, I still won't give up_

 _If I'm knocked sevent times, I come back on my eight_

 _Sevent times dan eight times until my life ends_

 _Now knowledge of self through the pain in this world_

 _I won't give up and that's my word_

 _All the memories of hate and the lies_

 _Don't you know eventually we'll pay the price_

 _All the hopes and the dreams will survive_

 _Reunite we got to keep oue faith alive_

Aku berhenti dan tersenyum kembali melihat reaksi para juri. Simon tersenyum padaku, memberikanku harapan untuk bisa lolos audisi kali ini.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka yang kau sebut kurang adalah hal seperti itu. Aku sangat suka caramu menilai standar kemampuanmu. Kau bahkan memiliki lafal yang sangat baik untuk ukurang orang asing. Pelafalan Korea dan Inggrismu sangat jelas dan tepat. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat agensi lain menolakmu. Jika hanya karena penampilan yang mereka lihat pertama kali, maka kami sangat beruntung bisa memiliki dirimu sekarang," tanggapan Simon sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Kini aku dan Ola berdiri sejajar menunggu keputusan para juri. Ola menatapku sejenak dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi saat aku membalas tatapannya. Ia terlihat gelisah.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin mereka akan menerimamu."

Ola hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku, semoga aku tak terlihat salah tingkah. Ola memang bukan gadis cantik dan molek seperti kebanyakan gadis Korea. Entah kenapa ia terlihat menarik di mataku. Apalagi setelah aku melihat audisinya, ia benar-benar gadis yang menarik dan berbakat. Aku yakin agensi yang menolaknya hanya karna penampilannya akan menyesal seumur hidup.

Para juri kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai memberitahukan hasil diskusi mereka tentang audisiku dan Ola. Mereka memasang raut wajah yang tak mudah di tebak dan membuatku gugup. Tak seperti Ola yang sudah mencoba banyak agensi untuk bisa menjadi penyanyi, aku sengaja hanya mengikuti audisi di AOMG ini karena aku ingin benar-benar menjadi rapper profesional dan hanya di agensi ini aku yakin bisa meraihnya.

"Loco?" panggil Jay.

"Ya?"

"Kau merupakan rapper yang sangat matang. Kau akan mengasah kemampuan rapmu lebih dalam lagi dan melatih suaramu. Seorang rapper juga harus mampu bernyanyi. Berolah ragalah dan benahi postur tubuhmu yang terlihat seperti anak ingusan itu. Kami akan mendampingimu," ucap Jay sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah saya lolos?"

"Ya, jika kau belum berubah pikiran, datanglah lagi lusa untuk tanda tangan kontrak. Kau lolos menjadi trainee AOMG. Selamat."

"Terima kasih, terima kasih."

"Ola?" panggil Simon.

"Ya?" jawab Ola.

"Kau hanya perlu menurunkan berat badanmu. Selain itu, tak ada alasan lagi bagi kami untuk menolakmu."

"Saya lolos?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan berubah pikiran dan kau harus datang lusa untuk tanda tangan kontrak. Jika kau tak datang, aku akan sangat kecewa."

"Baik, terima kasih banyak."

Ola terlihat sangat senang saat keluar dari ruang audisi. Ia bersandar di tembok dan berjongkok, menutupi kedua matanya. Sepertinya ia menangis. Pasti ia sudah melalui hari yang berat hingga sampai di sini. Aku melihat sekeliling dan sepertinya Ola datang sendiri. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ola? Kau tak apa?"

". . ."

"Sudah jangan menangis. Kau justru terlihat seperti ditolak mentah-mentah oleh juri. Berdirilah."

Ia mengusap matanya dan berdiri. Matanya memerah dan wajahnya terlihat lengket karena air mata. Aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memberikannya padanya. Ia menerimanya dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Apakah kau ke Korea seorang diri? Kau menginap di mana?"

"Aku bersama sahabatku, tapi ia tak menemaniku audisi hari ini. Mungkin ia sudah menungguku pulang. Aku pamit, selamat untukmu. Terima kasih."

Ola beranjak pergi begitu saja. Setelah melihat sikapnya, aku bingung apakah dia senang atau tidak telah lolos audisi. Setidaknya aku akan sering bertemu dengannya mulai lusa. Aku harap ia tak berubah pikiran.

* * *

Aku berjalan dan masih tak percaya bahwa aku lolos audisi di AOMG. Aku sangat senang dan itu sudah pasti, tapi bagaimana tanggapan ayah dan ibu nanti. Apakah mereka mengijinkanku untuk berhenti kuliah? Bagaimana dengan Egy? Apakah dia akan menanda tangani kontraknya dengan Starship jika aku lolos? Perasaanku campur aduk sekarang. Aku tak tahu harus senang, takut, atau khawatir, aku sangat bingung. Aku hanya terus berjalan dan melihat kedua kakiku melangkah entah kemana. Aku hanya butuh menjernihkan pikiran.

Aku mendengar suara klakson mobil di sebelah kiriku dan seseorang menarik tubuhku dari belakang. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Seseorang masih melingkarkan tangannya di perutku.

"Loco? Kau tak apa?"

Loco melepas tangannya dan segera berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau hampir saja tertabrak mobil," omel Loco yang masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Ehm.. maafkan aku," jawabku sambil melihat tanganku yang digenggam oleh Loco. Saat ia menyadarinya, ia segera melepasnya.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tak apa kan?"

"Iya, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tak usah, tak apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Dan hampir tertabrak mobil? Sudahlah, ini sudah larut dan aku memaksa. Ayo jalan," ucapnya lalu berjalan di depanku dan menoleh untuk menungguku mengikutinya. Akhirnya aku mengikutinya dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sekitar sini? Kau tak mengikutiku kan?"

"Apa? Ti..tidak, ke..kebetulan aku ada urusan di sekitar sini tadi."

"Oh..."

"Kau lolos audisi, tapi kenapa kau terlihat murung sekali?"

"Tak apa. Hanya mengkhawatirkan beberapa hal saja."

"Apa kau khawatir untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini?"

"Mungkin itu salah satunya."

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu? Bukankah dia tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak, ia juga hanya mengikuti audisi di sini dan kami menginap di sebuah penginapan kecil."

"Maaf, apakah kau mengkhawatirkan masalah ekonomi juga?"

"Bukan. Aku masih berkuliah."

"Kau kuliah? Wah, luar biasa. Kau pasti bingung harus berhenti kuliah atau tidak."

"Aku sudah pasti akan memilih berhenti, tapi aku takut mengecewakan orang tuaku. Mereka tak terlalu suka aku menjadi penyanyi. Terutama ayahku."

"Tenanglah, aku yakin mereka akan mengerti suatu saat nanti."

"Semoga saja."

Aku dan Loco terus berjalan berdampingan sampai aku melihat penginapanku sudah di depan mata. Loco mengantarku hingga sampai di depan penginapan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Sama-sama. Sampaikan salamku pada temanmu. Masuklah."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa," ucapku lalu masuk ke dalam penginapan.

Sesampainya di kamar penginapan, aku disambut oleh Egy yang terlihat khawatir sekaligus penasaran dengan hasil audisiku.

"Ola? Bagaimana? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku lolos dan lusa aku akan kembali untuk tanda tangan kontrak."

"Astaga?! Sungguh?! Kau akan jadi trainee di AOMG?! Ola, ini luar biasa!"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan tanda tangan kontrak kerja bersama Starship? Aku berhasil lolos, kau akan tetap melakukannya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya sesi tanda tangan Starship diadakan hari ini, tapi aku meminta perpanjangan waktu sambil menunggu hasil audisimu."

"Itu berarti kau akan memilih Starship?"

"Ya. Sepertinya Starship lebih mampu menjaminku."

"Kalau begitu sudah waktunya kita menghubungi orang tua kita."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku akan memberitahu mereka."

Aku dan Egy kini sibuk dengan ponsel kami masing-masing dan mulai berbicara melalui ponsel. Aku berusaha menjelaskan pada ibuku tentang semua hal yang sudah terjadi selama aku dan Egy di sini. Ayah masih tak mau berbicara padaku, tapi aku sudah mengatakan pada ibuku untuk menunda kuliahku. Aku berjanji pada ibukku jika dalam waktu lebih dari dua tahun aku tak debut, aku akan kembali ke Indonesia dan akan meneruskan kuliahku. Ibuku jelas tak langsung menyetujuinya, tapi aku berhasil membujuknya. Aku tak berani meminta apapun pada orang tuaku, apalagi uang, mendapat ijin saja sudah bersyukur. Aku akan mulai bekerja sambilan di Korea dan beratahan hidup di sini selama aku menjadi trainee.

Meski aku dan Egy akan sering tak bertemu, tapi kami berjanji akan bertemu minimal sekali dalam sebulan. Kemungkinan besar ponsel kami akan disita selama masa trainee nanti, maka kami akan jarang sekali berkomunikasi. Aku khawatir pada Egy yang belum menguasai bahasa Korea, semoga ia bisa mempelajarinya dengan cepat.

Hari ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kami, sebelum kami menandatangani kontrak dengan agensi kami masing-masing. Namun, ini adalah awal baru untuk kami, terutama bagiku karena ini akan menjadi langkah pertama yang aku pijak untuk meraih mimpiku.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

YEAYY! Khusus minggu ini author update 2 chapter sekaligus.

Enjoy ya... jangan lupa follow dan reviewnya...

* * *

Salam manis,

DEE :)


	5. Chapter 5

**LOGIKA**

Tokoh utama : Hyolyn (Ex-Sistar) dan figur publik Korea lainnya

.

.

Ini adalah karya penulis yang pertama, jadi penulis mohon bimbingannya para pembaca semua.

Penulis akan dengan sangat terbuka menerima semua kritik dan saran yang membangun dari pembaca.

.

.

Kisah ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tempat, waktu, dan karakter tokoh adalah ketentuan penulis sendiri.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^,^

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Juli 2017**_

Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas traineeku secepat mungkin agar aku bisa segera menemui Ola yang masih mengikuti kelas dancenya. Masih berhadapan dengan layar komputer di ruang kerja kecil milikku, aku mengerjakan aransemen laguku yang harus diserahkan pukul 4 sore ini. Perlu sedikit polesan dan selesai. Aku segera mengekstrak hasil kerjaku dan mengirimkannya melalui email kepada Gray. Kemudian aku segera bersiap untuk menjemput Ola di kelas dancenya yaitu 1MILLION.

Setelah aku sampai di studio dance milik 1MILLION, aku segera masuk dan menuju ruangan yang digunakan Ola untuk berlatih. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, aku melihat Ola masih berlatih dengan salah satu pelatih pribadinya Mina Myoung. Aku terpaksa menunggunya diluar hingga ia selesai. Aku melihat Ola berlatih sangat keras, meski ia terkena marah dan kadang kena pukul di tubuhnya, ia terus berlatih hingga gerakannya sempurna.

CEO kami, Jay, memang khusus memberikan dua pelatih dance untuk Ola. Selain Mina Myoung, May J juga merupakan pelatih Ola. Di agensi kami hanya Jay yang berminat dalam dance, sedangkan yang lain hanya fokus pada rap, bernyanyi, dan komposer lagu saja. Sehingga hanya Ola yang mengikuti kelas dance di sini, mungkin karena Jay melihat potensi yang besar pada Ola.

Saat aku masih asyik melihat Ola berlatih, tiba-tiba Mina noona berjalan keluar dan membuatku menjauh dari pintu. Mina noona membuka pintu dan melihatku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah, halo Mina noona. Aku ada urusan dengan Ola. Apakah latihan kalian sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Kau boleh masuk," jawabnya lalu berlalu pergi.

"Terima kasih, noona."

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Ola duduk dengan kedua tangannya menopang di belakang. Ia terlihat sangat lelah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat. Aku berjalan menghampirinya perlahan, tapi ia menyadari kehadiranku dengan melihat cermin di depannya lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Loco?"

"Hai, bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Berat, seperti biasa haha.. Ada apa kemari?"

"Ini aku bawakan kau minuman dingin," aku mengulurkan sebuah minuman kaleng dingin padanya dan sebuah handuk.

"Oh, terima kasih. Kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk memberikanku ini?"

"Ehmm... sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Apakah kau ada waktu setelah ini?"

"Ke kafe? Tak biasanya kau menjemputku langsung. Biasanya kau hanya menyuruhku datang sehari sebelumnya dan kita bertemu langsung di kafe."

"Kali ini aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan menghilangkan penat."

"Kau mengajakku kencan?"

"A..apa? Ah.. i..itu mak...maksudku ehm.." ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku begitu gugup? Tidak. Aku harus menjadi lelaki. Aku harus memberanikan diri. Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Begitulah. Kau mau?"

"Haha.. kau sangat menggemaskan. Tentu saja, kebetulan sekali aku sangat suntuk beberapa hari ini. Terima kasih."

"Sungguh?! Kau mau?!"

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku tunggu kau di ruang depan selagi kau bersiap-siap."

"Baiklah."

 _YES!_ Berhasil! Aku akhirnya bisa memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Ola kencan. Aku tak menyangka ia langsung menyetujuinya. Sebenarnya Jay sudah memperingatkanku untuk mengesampingkan urusan wanita sebelum aku berhasil debut, tapi aku tak ingin Ola diambil oleh lelaki lain. Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

* * *

Aku menuju kamar mandi untuk menumpang mandi sebentar dan mengganti pakaianku. Aku teringat lagi wajah Loco saat ia mengajakku kencan tadi. Ia benar-benar pria yang menggemaskan. Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba saja datang ke studio latihanku. Aku tak mempersiapkan apapun dan hanya membawa baju kasual yang biasa aku kenakan sehari-hari. Mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada pilihan lain. Setelah aku mandi dan mengganti pakaian, aku berias sedikit lalu keluar. Aku hanya mengenakan _denim hot pants, white t-shirt,_ dan _long cut duster top_ berwarna kuning kecoklatan, serta menggunakan sepatu jenis _Dr. Martens_ berwarna hitam.

Aku berjalan dan mencari keberadaan Loco di ruang tunggu. Saat aku menemukan sosok Loco, aku segera berjalan menghampirinya sambil menggendong _gym bag_ berwarna merah hati milikku.

"Apakah tak apa jika aku berpenampilan seperti ini?"

"Tak apa. Aku meminjam mobil Simon, jadi kau letakkan saja tasmu di dalam mobil."

"Astaga, kau bahkan sampai meminjam mobil?"

"Supaya lebih cepat dan nyaman. Ayo."

Aku mengikuti Loco dari belakang menuju mobil yang parkir di depan gedung. Loco mengambil tasku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil, lalu membukakan pintu untukku. Loco benar-benar bersikap sangat manis saat ini. Ia sukses membuatku terus terpukau dan tak berhenti tersenyum karena melihat tingkah lakunya.

Setelah aku dan Loco berada di dalam mobil, Loco mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menarik sabuk pengamanku lalu memasangnya. Hatiku sempat berdebar-debar karenanya. Loco mengambil sesuatu di jok belakang mobil, lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Aku membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar berisi sepasang sepatu keluaran terbaru dari _Skechers_. Aku langsung menatap Loco tak percaya.

"Ini untukku?"

"Ya. Aku dengar kau sangat suka _animal print_ dan aku melihat bahwa merk itu sedang mengeluarkan produk baru dengan corak macan tutul dan zebra. Kau menyukainya?"

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja! Terima kasih," saking senangnya aku mencium pipi Loco.

Aku masih mengamati sepatu itu dengan hati girang dan tak percaya bahwa ini akan menjadi milikku. Setelah aku memasukkan sepatu itu lagi ke dalam wadahnya, aku menatap Loco yang diam.

"Loco? Loco, kau tak apa?" aku melambaikan tanganku di depan wajah Loco yang tak berkedip. Kemudian aku menepuk pipinya pelan. "Loco?"

"Ah! Iya, kenapa?"

"Apakah kita akan berada di mobil ini semalaman?"

"Oh iya, maafkan aku. Kita berangkat."

Loco segera melajukan mobilnya dan aku memangku hadiahku dengan erat. Sesekali aku menatap wajah Loco, aku senang karena selama aku menjalani trainee yang sangat berat, aku masih memiliki seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku. Memang menjadi trainee di AOMG tak seberat menjadi trainee di agensi besar seperti YG, SM, dan JYP, tapi bagiku yang juga merupakan orang asing di Korea sudah sangat berat menjalani trainee di sini. Aku bersyukur karena CEO dan Co-CEO agensiku memperlakukan semua trainee dan artisnya seperti temannya sendiri. Sehingga aku juga tak terlalu merasakan tekanan yang lebih berat lagi.

Sesampainya di sebuah restoran, aku melihat restoran itu dari dalam mobil. Lalu aku menatap Loco yang sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintuku. Aku secepat mungkin bercermin dan merapikan rambutku. Loco mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku menerima uluran tangannya dan turun dari mobil.

"Loco, bukankah penampilanku tidak terlalu cocok untuk tempat seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah, kau terlihat manis mengenakan apapun. Aku juga sudah memesan tempat khusus dan tertutup, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Loco meraih tanganku dan menggandengku masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Saat Loco mengatakan reservasinya, pelayan langsung memandu kami ke lantai atas dan membuka pintu menuju balkon. Hanya ada satu meja dengan cahaya lilin dengan pemandangan lampu kota yang cantik. Suasananya sangat menyegarkan dan romantis. Loco menarik kursi dan mempersilahkanku duduk, kemudian ia duduk berhadapan denganku. Aku masih terpukau dengan pemandangan di sana, tak pernah tahu bahwa kota Seoul sangat indah di malam hari.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Aku hanya menatap Loco, menangguk, dan tersenyum. Aku dan Loco mulai berbincang sambil menikati makan malam. Kencan malam ini adalah kencan terbaik yang pernah aku alami selama ini. Semua lelaki yang pernah mengencaniku hanya sekedar makan bersama dan bertemu untuk saling mengenal. Kebanyakan dari mereka berakhir memilihku untuk menjadi teman dan aku tahu alasan mereka. Itulah yang membuatku tak pernah berharap banyak pada sebuah ajakan kencan.

Setelah makan malam, Loco mengajakku ke sungai Han. Kami duduk di bawah sinar bulan sambil memandangi sungai Han yang sangat tenang di malam hari.

"Aku sangat suka datang kemari di malam hari saat aku butuh inspirasi dan saat aku merasa tertekan."

"Di sini memang sangat tenang di malam hari."

"Apakah kau merindukan kampung halamanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Meski di daerahku tak ada tempat seindah ini, tapi aku sangat merindukan suasana rumahku."

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang mahasiswa?"

"Menyenangkan. Kau bisa menemui banyak teman yang sangat kompak untuk mencontek saat ujian, mengusili dosen, dan bahkan bertengkar dengan penjaga parkir. Hah.. aku sungguh merindukan saat-saat itu."

"Kenapa kau memilih menjadi penyanyi jika kau merindukan masa kuliahmu?"

"Karena kuliah adalah keinginan orang tuaku dan menyanyi adalah mimpiku. Aku tak pernah menyesal melakukan hal yang tak aku inginkan, tapi jika kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang aku impikan ada di depan mata, maka aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakannya. Kau beruntung, orang tuamu sangat mendukung impianmu."

"Aku adalah anak tunggal. Aku mempertaruhkan semuanya untuk bisa sukses, karna yang aku inginkan adalah membahagiakan mereka. Aku bukanlah anak yang pintar, aku hanya seorang anak yang sangat mencintai musik. Sangat berat bagiku sebelum aku berada di AOMG. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti lomba rap di jalanan untuk mendapatkan uang dan itu tak cukup untuk membahagiakan orang tuaku. Karena rap dan musik adalah satu-satunya hal yang aku sukai, aku mencoba untuk mengikuti audisi di AOMG."

"Jadi kau baru sekali mengikuti audisi dan kau berhasil lolos?"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada pengalamanku di jalanan."

"Kau benar-benar beruntung."

Aku merapatkan pakaianku, memeluk diriku, dan mengusap-usap kedua lenganku untuk menghangatkan diri. Sepertinya semakin malam udara semakin dingin dan angin berhembus cukup kencang. Kenapa aku meninggalkan jaketku di mobil tadi? Tiba-tiba Loco memberikan jaketnya dan ia letakkan di bahuku. Aku hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum. Ia meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa masih dingin?"

"Lebih baik. Terima kasih."

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku mengantarmu pulang."

Loco berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Kami berhadapan dan Loco menatap dalam kedua mataku. Ia meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat, lalu menarikku perlahan agar lebih dekat. Ia membelai wajahku lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya mendarat ke bibirku dengan lembut. Aku merasakan hal aneh di perutku, dan jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Aku mulai menutup mataku dan menerima semua perlakuan Loco.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Loco menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatapku lagi. Aku hanya terpaku dan membalas tatapannya.

"Ola, aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku menyukaimu."

"Loco, kita tak boleh menjalin hubungan selama masa trainee."

"Aku tahu itu, aku tahu. Tapi aku tak mungkin melepaskanmu, aku tak ingin melihatmu bersama pria lain."

"Loco, apakah kau lupa dengan impianmu? Kau tak bisa membiarkan hal ini merusak impianmu."

"Tapi-,"

"Aku harap kau mengerti, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko lagi. Aku sudah cukup terbebani selama ini, aku mohon."

"Apakah kau memiliki rasa yang sama denganku?"

Aku diam dan menundukkan kepalaku, aku tahu bahwa aku juga menyukainya. Hanya saja aku tak bisa sekarang. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku kembali menatap Loco yang memandangiku dengan wajah kecewa.

"Loco, aku-,"

"Tak apa. Aku tahu jawabanmu. Aku akan menghargainya. Lebih baik kita pulang," Loco berjalan tanpa menoleh kepadaku.

Aku ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanku juga, tapi aku tak ingin Loco semakin berharap dan menjadi tak fokus pada masa traineenya. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku dan juga tak ingin Loco gagal membahagiakan orang tuanya.

Aku dan Loco tak saling berbicara selama di dalam mobil. Aku menatapnya dan wajahnya tak secerah saat kita berangkat sore ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menatap hadiah pemberian Loco. Sesampainya di depan gedung asramaku, Loco tak lagi membukakan pintu untukku, ia hanya diam. Aku mengambil tasku di belakang, keluar dari mobil, dan meninggalkan kotak hadiah itu di bangkuku. Loco melihatku dari tempatnya melalui jendela mobil. Ia mengambil kotak itu dan keluar dari mobilnya, lalu menghampiriku yang masih berdiri diam.

"Aku mohon. Paling tidak ambilah hadiahku ini."

"Jika aku mengambilnya, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Maafkan aku."

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menerimanya."

"Aku mohon. Anggaplah ini hadiahku sebagai teman."

"Tapi-,"

Loco menarik kedua tanganku dan menyerahkan kotak itu di atas kedua tanganku lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku memandang kotak itu dengan miris.

* * *

"Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi."

"Yak, oppa! Bisakah kau menjawab salamku dengan lebih ramah?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tak akan bisa menyamai energimu itu."

"Aishh.. di mana Jaebum oppa?"

"Di ruangannya, kenapa? Kalau ada keluhan katakan saja padaku, ia sedang sibuk."

"Aku hanya akan bicara pada Jaebum oppa."

"Anak ini! Aku ini wakilnya, aku juga mempunyai kuasa yang hampir sama dengannya."

"Terserah. Aku akan ke studio saja kalau begitu."

Aku mendengar suara Ola yang sangat ceria dari dalam studio. Kemudian aku keluar dari studio dan pandangan kami bertemu. Aku sempat terlonjak menatapnya.

"Hai! Kau sudah selesai menggunakan studio ini? Kalau belum aku akan menggunakan studio di belakang."

"Oh.. sebenarnya aku hanya ingin ke toilet."

"Kalau begitu aku ke akan ke studio belakang. Oiya, sore nanti temui aku di kafe biasanya ya."

Apa?! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kejadian semalam begitu saja? Apakah ia benar-benar tak memiliki rasa padaku sedikitpun hingga ia tega memperlakukanku seperti ini? Dengan rasa marah, aku menarik sebelah tangannya dan membuatnya menatapku lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Sekecil itukah arti pengakuanku padamu?! Bagaimana kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini?! Kau menganggapnya seperti tak ada hal yang terjadi?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kini kau bertingkah seperti orang yang hilang ingatan. Aku tak menyangka kau akan sekejam ini!"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?! Aku hanya ingin kita tetap berteman. Aku bisa saja mengacuhkanmu dan menghindarimu, tapi apakah itu yang kau inginkan dariku?! Kau bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan perasaanku padamu! Seolah kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan, egois!"

"Tapi, Ola!"

Ola langsung melangkah pergi dan terlihat sangat marah. Apa yang ia maksud? Apakah dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama padaku? Aku menghembuskan nafas dan melihat Simon menatapku curiga.

"Ke ruanganku. Sekarang," ucapnya lalu ia pergi menuju ruangannya.

Aku kembali menghembuskan nafas dan mengikuti Simon menuju ruangannya. Aku masuk ke ruangannya dan berdiri di depan mejanya. Simon menatapku tajam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya.

"Ada apa tadi?"

". . ."

"Sudah sangat jelas kalian membicarakan tentang perasaan. Kau tahu aturannya kan?"

"Iya, maafkan aku, hyung. Tapi aku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku."

"Jika kau ingin memiliki kekasih, maka debutlah. Kau akan lebih bebas."

"Tapi debut bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ku putuskan."

"Oleh karena itu, berlatihlah! Buatlah sesuatu yang layak untuk kau jadikan sebagai lagu debutmu! Jangan bermimpi mempunyai kekasih jika kau belum bisa membuktikan dirimu layak!"

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi."

"Dan kenapa harus Ola?"

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak aku bertemu dengannya saat audisi di sini."

"Kau tahu? Ola adalah harapan besar agensi ini. Sejak ia mengikuti audisinya di sini, ia sudah layak untuk debut. Hanya saja tubuhnya masih perlu banyak perubahan. Meski begitu, ia menunjukkan banyak perkembangan. Tubuhnya sudah berhasil turun 48 kilo dari 110 kilo dalam waktu 4 bulan. Ia juga menujukkan kemajuan dance dan rapnya. Setelah ia berhasil dengan dietnya maka ia akan menjadi gadis sempurna. Ia seorang penyanyi, penari, komposer, dan rapper. Kau harus mempertimbangkan keputusanmu untuk menjadikannya kekasih. Jangan kacaukan masa depan cerahnya. Mengerti?!"

"Baiklah."

"Dan kau. Kau adalah harapan terbesar Jaebum. Ia sangat yakin dirimu bisa sukses sebagai rapper. Ia bahkan memberikanmu studio pribadi khusus di asramamu. Jangan kecewakan dia hanya karena perasaanmu pada seorang gadis. Kami hanya menerimamu dan Ola sebagai trainee khusus di agensi ini. Sisanya kami serahkan pada Loen untuk dilatih menjadi sebuah grup. Jangan buat kami kecewa mempercayaimu."

"Baik. Maafkan aku, ini tak akan terulang lagi."

Aku segera pamit dan keluar dari ruangan Simon, lalu kembali ke dalam studio. Walaupun berat, aku harus bisa menjalani ini. Semua ini adalah penentuan masa depanku, jangan sampai lalai. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Ola. Aku kembali keluar dari studioku dan segera menuju studio belakang. Tanpa ragu aku membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Ola?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Tunggulah aku."

"Apa?"

"Aku harap kau mau menunggu hingga kita berdua debut."

Ola hanya menatapku diam, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memelukku. Aku membalas pelukkannya dengan erat.

"Ola, kau?"

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu. Aku akan menunggu."

Aku sungguh tak percaya apa yang barusan aku dengar. Serasa seluruh kupu-kupu terbang bebas di perutku. Tanpa sadar senyumanku melebar dan aku mencium bibir Ola dengan lembut. Ola mendorongku dan aku melepaskan ciumanku.

"Loco, kendalikan dirimu."

"Maaf, aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke studiomu sebelum Simon mengomelimu saat ia tak melihatmu ada di sana."

Aku mengangguk lalu segera pergi dari sana dan berlari menuju studioku dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Aku yakin sekali hasil tugasku kali ini akan berakhir dengan sangat baik.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Hai :)

Maaf bgt telat sehari untuk update... meski udah di alarm tpi kegiatan yg cukup padat, membuat author terus menunda...

Karena minggu kemarin author sudah update 2 chapter sekaligus, jadi maafkan author ya hehehe ;)

* * *

Salam manis,

DEE :)


End file.
